Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more specifically, to a packaged semiconductor device having bent leads.
Related Art
Lead frames are commonly used in semiconductor packaging. However, lead frames make it challenging to stack packaged devices to achieve 3D packaging. Therefore, a need exists for a packaged semiconductor device capable of being utilized with 3D packaging. In this manner, multiple packaged devices can be stacked for reduced area and cost.